powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Ep. 44: Touching!! You Cry Too
Touching!! You Cry Too is the forty-fourth episode of Gosei Sentai Dairanger. This is the final part of a three-part story culminating the fate of Kou of the Howling New Star and Akomaru, as well as confirming the true allegiance of Master Kaku in the Dai/Gorma war. Synopsis The Dairangers must stand up to Akomaru, Ikazuchi and even Kou himself in order for his mother to finally save him, as the truth regarding KibaRanger and Akomaru is finally revealed! Plot As the Dairanger despair over the power of the combined Ikazuchi/Akomaru duo, Kibaranger suddenly appears and attacks Hououranger, standing before the team! The boy sends out a blast of Yo making Shoji yell at him to stop; while Daimugen shrinks down as Kou's mother chases towards him as Kameo tries to keep her calm. Kibaranger continues to attack the Dairanger, charging at them; Daigo comments he's already turning into a Gorma and they need to hurry while Akomaru states Kou must become more violent to speed up his Gorma transformation! Kou soon summons Won Tiger, forcing the Dairanger to summon their Mythical Qi Beasts and fight him as Dairen'Oh; yet once forming, Ryo informs the team to keep moving the mecha while he goes into Won Tiger to get Kibaranger out. Hoping to prevent this, Akomaru orders Ikazuchi to grow, which once again activates Daijinryuu, who emits a beam making people start jumping off the buildings and forcing Master Kaku to use Qi to stop the plummets or slow them down. The angry dragon god once again flies away and attacks the Gorma Castle; as the Gorma inside scream in pain from being hurt from the destruction, Shadam shows anger at his own son for pushing things too far once again. Dairen'Oh becomes pummeled by the attacks of Won Tiger and Ikazuchi, forcing the mecha down as Akomaru keeps pushing them to fight to force Kou's transformation. Kou's mother appears before him telling him to stop but he keeps going, forcing her to reveal that Akomaru is actually not just a brother but Kou's twin with Shadam; this move shocks Akomaru from moving and stops the attack as the mother reveals that when twins are born to a Gorma, the younger must be killed yet she couldn't do so with Kou which is why she left Akomaru behind at birth and ran away with Kou. The shocked Akomaru tries to comprehend if she's his mother as the mother apologizes stating she wish she didn't have to leave him behind but she had no other choice! Calling out to her son, Akomaru continues to feel shock at the sudden reveal that Kou is his brother, forcing him to run away. Seeing the chance, Ryo storms into Won Tiger and grabs Kibaranger but the two fight within until Ryuuranger punches him in the abdomen and takes him out. Meanwhile, Akomaru keeps calling the accusation he's Kou's twin a lie before falling to his knees. Shadam suddenly appears before him; the boy ask if Kou's mother is also his mother, which Shadam confirms. He states it's ironic but too late for this due to the current Gorma crisis that Akomaru himself caused with Daijinryuu, shooting him down with Yo while stating that the Dairanger are no longer their enemy and they've forged another truce with Master Kaku: on the condition that the Dairanger are to be disbanded; which means they no longer need Kibaranger on their side! As Akomaru calls out to his father, Shadam shoots him with more Yo off a cliff before staring at him with scorn and abandoning him leaving Akomaru crawling in the face of the sudden revelations. As Ikazuchi keeps rampaging, Ryo returns Kou to his mother and gives her the Byakkoshinken to perform the ceremony to save him. Ryuuranger returns to Dairen'Oh and tells the team to prevent Ikazuchi from attacking the cave, forcing them to become a wall to it's lightning attacks. Giving Byakko her ring once again, Kou's mother summons the Qi of Earth and the universe to save Kou, raising the sword in the sky causing the roof of the cave to collapse on top of them. Raising up Byakko again, a bolt of lightning charges the sword which she uses to remove all the Gorma blood within her son with the acquired Qi; the power raises Kou once again but she is shocked by the lightning of the ceremony; putting the sword down, she yells at her son to open her eyes once more. The cave starts to collapse on top of them as she continues to yell at her son, making her cry until it hits Kou's Tiger Mark, which disappears as Kou finally opens her eyes and acknowledges his mother, making her realize that he's finally back to normal as the two embrace; but the cave continues to collapse as the falling stones smash into the mother's back! The mother tells her son to run but he states he can't leave his mother's side; she states he is Kibaranger and must fight for humanity which he can't forget. She tells him to live and be strong and that he has Rin and the others while he continues to call for her in the midst of the cave in. Kou's mother yells at him to just run as even Byakko tells him he has to leave, forcing him to grab the sword and run out of the collapsing cave. Ikazuchi continues to attack leading to further caving in as Akomaru reaches the cave Kou had left, making the mother realize he has arrived as he staggers and falls to the ground before being crushed by a rock, trying to reach out to her as he states it's great they finally meet. As the two hold hands, Kou calls Akomaru her sweet boy as the rocks fall on top of them crushing them to their end. Wiping away his tears, Kou uses his Kiba Changer to become KIbaranger once again and resummon Won Tiger, allowing him to join the battle with Ikazuchi with Dairen' Oh and making the Dairanger excited by his return. Daimugen joins as well as Kou summons the Heavenly Armored Qi Palace and uses it to cause the Great Death Crush and destroy Ikazuchi. As the battle ends, Daijinryuu leaves for the moon once more and the people captured by it's hypnosis scream for their near-death experience. By the beach after the battle, Kou reveals the death of his mother to Rin before crying to her; Ryo states his mother lives on in his heart as he gives the boy his jacket to comfort him. Master Kaku stands watching over them before turning to Shadam, asking him if he feels anything seeing his son like this, but the general states he feels nothing but also states that now he has kept his promise, Kaku must keep his: the disbanding of the Dairanger and his return to the Gorma, likewise revealing his true title: Gorma Chief-of-Staff Kaku! As the city celebrates Christmas eve, Rin sees a trio that appears like Kou, his mother and Akomaru shopping for presents as she tells them to get along before the vision is revealed to be another mother and two other brothers. Byakko appears within her coat as she realizes it's snowing. At her apartment, Kou looks out into the dark night staring at his mother's ring and feeling sorrow for her again as Rin returns; Kou welcomes him back as she tries to freeze him with his cold hands before the two set up a Christmas cake also meant to be Kou's birthday cake. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * Kou's Mother: * : * : * : * : * : Notes *'Viewership': 6.6% *'Eyecatch' **'Featured Dairanger (Pre-Break):' KibaRanger **'Featured Dairanger (Post-Break):' KibaRanger DVD Releases *''Gosei Sentai Dairanger'' Volume 5 features episodes 41-50.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/dairenger.html *The complete Dairanger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2015. See Also (used for the Zord Battle) References Category:Gosei Sentai Dairanger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Sentai Christmas Episode Category:Written by Noboru Sugimura